1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prepaid card processing device, and more particularly to a printing control device installed in a prepaid card processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, prepaid cards are frequently used in place of money in retail stores in general, and therefore a prepaid processing device for processing prepaid cards is installed in retail stores.
Such a prepaid card processing device is provided with a reading/writing portion for reading or writing information relating to money stored in an account, a control portion for changing the read information on payment by a customer, a card printing portion for printing the balance amount of the card onto a record surface of the prepaid card (often called recording portion), and a printing control portion for controlling printing on the card printing portion.
The prepaid card is provided with a record surface for recording the use history of the card, and every time the card is used printing is performed on the record surface. Thereby, the owner of the card can confirm the balance amount of the card.
However, in the case that the payment amount per one time using the card is small and the payment account is frequently repeated, a problem occurs in that before the balance amount of the card is completely used, the record surface to be printed for recording the use history of the card is printed up so that no space remains for recording a new use history and the owner of the card cannot confirm the balance amount of the card.